


Ritual for One

by immigrantjughead



Series: Symbolism [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Ritual, Deities, Gods, Other, Religious Imagery, Religious Symbolism, Ritual, Supernatural Elements, Symbolism, worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immigrantjughead/pseuds/immigrantjughead
Summary: A person prays and performs a ritual for a deity.





	Ritual for One

Kneeled down in the dusty church, I am nothing but your servant.

The stained-glass windows cascade different colors around me. I am alone. The statues look at me with mocking faces. They are only silent observers to your presence. My head rests upon my clasped hands and I pray for you. All of the crosses turned upside down, an invitation for you. The pews are dirty, the wooden floor was broken, and creaks with each of my steps. There is almost an echo of past worships. But it was not for you.

The air gets colder, the shafts of light dance around the church pews in a gentle, formal greeting. I move outside, I am alone beside for one heavy cat. There is nothing but the church, the forest, and this cat. A light wind shakes the trees. You are coming, I know it. I walk further into the forest, the light slowly leaving me. I continue forth, desperate for your presence. I am lost, yet I feel no fear. The black crows fly around in the sky, making a dark halo. You are watching. I await you. The crows, the trees, all whispering the same name.

_Helena._

I walk further, down a barren path, being led by the crows and the heavy cat. I come across statues, all resembling you. One on each side of the path. All of the statues wear a different expression, some of a mocking nature, some of a exhausted nature, some of a sorrowful nature, but they are all you. I think their eyes are following me. Or your eyes are. I feel as though I am in another world. For there is no one who quite understands you like me. The chanting only grows louder. _Helena_ _Helena_ _Helena_ _Helena._

I grow panicked. The chanting turns into screaming. Am I getting closer? Am I going further?

I continue on, I need to. My ears feel as though they are bleeding, everything is disorientating, the statues look like they are moving, the crows are knocking each other around in the air. All of this is your effect. I walk until I see only dirt beneath my feet. A circle of dirt with grass all around it. The presence of the statues is suffocating now. The crows rest upon your shoulders on each of the statues, I am fearful.

I kneel down onto the dirt and trace a symbol. Your symbol.

Everything is silent. I am aware of my own heavy breathing and the sound of the dirt moving from my tracing. The symbol is complete and the sun starts to set. I pull the blade from my pocket and put it into the skin of my hand gently. The blood flows down my hand and I put my hand over the symbol and spread my blood upon the thirsty dirt. The crows, the statues, all of them you. All of them watching. I mutter something, I cannot even recall what I was saying. I felt my lips move but the words did not travel to my ears. I clasp my hands together once again, the blood drips down my arm and onto the dirt, I grow weaker while you grow stronger.

It feels like a blanket of darkness and cold air is draped over me. You are here, I have been expecting you.

I look up and you are staring back down upon me. Black antlers dripping a foreign substance in front of my knees. You radiate power and I am only your simple servant. A halo of thorns rests upon your head and a dark cloak is around your body but your eyes glow brightly. They pierce through me and I feel the need to thank you. A smug aura radiates from you and I feel slightly fearful. You move backward, away from me. The crows start to caw and the wind begins to blow wildly. You stand still in the midst of it all. 

The crows circle around you in the sky. They shoot down and circle your body, you continue to watch me and I continue to watch you. 

I blink and you are gone. 

Everything is gone. 

It is just me, alone. The statues are gone, the crows are gone. The cat is gone. It is just me on the forest floor in the dark. Your presence is missing yet I feel as though you have gone off to do something. The anxiety crawls down my back but it is swallowed whole by the feeling of loneliness. 

Kneeled down in the dirt, I am nothing but your servant.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
